


Meet me at the Window

by TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis/pseuds/TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen asks Peter for a swing around town, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at the Window

Peter Parker slammed the door of his locker in the hopes it would startle the couple away from making out on his locker. He was hardly one to judge however as Gwen and him barely stopped kissing when they got near to each other. As if she knew he was thinking about him Gwen Stacy appeared looking as hot as ever. Peter grinned and gave her a side hug with his free hand and kissed the side of her head, "What can I do for my beautiful girlfriend today?" She smiled and turned to him looking cutely serious, "Well, Bug boy, you can be at my window at 8 o'clock." He groaned, "Not more Bronzino?"he had pretended to like the fish for Gwen but it was horrible and scaly. She looked mock offended and said with a seductive smile, "no, I want a swing around town and then you can show me your favourite city view." Peter smiled and winked to her, "Oh I'll show you they best view." He gave her a prolonged goodbye kiss and they head off for separate classes. 

That night Peter packed a bag carefully, a few condoms, his Spidey Suit, his Polaroid Camera, a back up web pack, a bottle of champagne, two plastic glasses, a bar of chocolate and a blanket. He threw on his suit under a shirt and tie and kissed Aunt May goodbye. 

Peter tapped on the glass of her window and climbed to her warm room. She pulled off his mask and immediately started kissing him. Peter ran his tongue along her lip and begged for entrance. She gasped and he took the chance to slide his tongue in. She returned the favour and she tasted the overly minty taste of a man who had brushed his teeth like crazy before coming. They broke apart and without a word he grabbed her hand and left the room. Soaring through the air with Gwen always felt so much better. He was aware of every gasp she made and every time her chest rose and fell with the excitement of flying through the air. They landed on the roof of the tallest building Gwen knew of. She could see every other building in the city. "This view is perfect," Gwen said. "Sure is, prettiest I've ever seen." Peter replied, except he wasn't looking at the sky he was staring at Gwen. She was wearing a black skirt with her grey boots. A white coat and pretty pink blouse. Her hair still wind swept from the ride. She turned to see him laying out the blanket, the glasses and the champagne. "What's all this?" She asked. Peter smiled and gestured for her to sit with him. She giggled and sat by him accepting the glass and sipping it. He had his own glass and was still staring at Gwen. "What are you looking at?" She smiled playfully. "You." "Why?" she replied still giggling. "Because your beautiful and smart and perfect." He paused placing his drink down and taking her soft hands in his, "and because I love you." She too had put down her drink she kept from her place to Peter's lap and began kissing him again biting his lips and ears. He just sat there taking it all in, her taste, her smell, they way she felt. She was tugging at the shirt of his SpideySuit and he pulled it over his head. She traced the scars with her fingers and then kissed them too. He pulled apart the button of her coat and lay it on the floor beside them. She stopped her kissing to throw the blouse from her body to the ground. Her bright pink bra shone in the night and Peter leapt foreword beginning his assault of kisses. Her breasts and collarbone seemed to be the best tasting thing Ever. It helped him move when Gwen moaned his name. He removed her bra and admired her milky breasts before they too got a sprinkling of soft sweet kisses. He sucked her nipples and she moaned harder. Peter slipped of his pants and shoes and Gwen pulled down her skirt. Soon only underwear lay in between them. The matching pink under wear were soon removed and more licking and nibbling ensued. Gwen was moaning so loud when she pulled off Peters boxers. He was so big and very hard. She pulled one of the condoms onto him and he pushed into her. She actually screamed and Peter stopped to wipe away her tears. They lay holding each other and kissing until she told him to move. Boy did he move. He thrust into her and she screamed with the pleasure. Gwen came first. It was hot and sticky paradise and Peter came soon afterwards. They lay there until the sun woke them up. Peter swung Gwen home, "wait, Peter?" He turned,"was that your first time?" He blushed and nodded. Gwen sighed, "mine too. It was good for you too though? Right?" Peter came back into the room and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "Does that answer your question? It was Perfect," he turned smiling and leapt from the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic!!!! Send me reviews please? Was it good? I hope so


End file.
